


Годы жизни

by robin_puck



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>маленький фрагмент из упоминающегося фильма "Крылья"<br/>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-P4e1jtve0</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. 1930

Закатное солнце тускло отражалось в окнах высотных зданий, время от времени вспыхивая ослепительным блеском, когда кто-то из засидевшихся конторских работников распахивал форточку, чтобы впустить в тесный кабинет немного воздуха. К вечеру на город спустилась плотная пыльная духота, стекая по небоскребам до горячего асфальта, прижимая пешеходов к тротуарам и плавя полированные крыши автомобилей.  
Но на заднем дворе большого жилого дома, за чахлым кустом сирени и пирамидой из дырявых тазов и ведер Стиву было почти холодно, по спине то и дело пробегал озноб. Он держал за руку своего друга, а тот сидел на перевернутом ведре, голый по пояс, бледный и взъерошенный, смотрел в землю и дышал так, будто прямо сейчас был готов заплакать.  
– Может, не надо? – в очередной раз спросил Стив, но Баки только помотал головой и едва слышно зашипел, морщась.  
– Не боись, – деловито пробормотал Жирняга Роки и сплюнул под ноги, в пыль. – Такую красоту сейчас наведем, на всю жизнь хватит. И перед девками форсить, и парням хвастаться. Не девчонка, потерпит…  
Он снова взялся за свои иголки, и Баки закрыл глаза, бледнея еще больше и вцепляясь Стиву в ладонь мокрыми пальцами. До самого конца процедуры он молчал, только все сильней наклонял голову, будто пытаясь протаранить лбом какое-то невидимое препятствие, и не отпускал руки Стива. А потом, когда истерзанное плечо перевязали бинтом (Стив стянул рулончик у матери ради такого дела), и Жирняга получил свои честно заработанные три папиросы (Баки стянул у бабушки из ее огромной коробки с павлинами, все равно она их не считает), друзья отправились к Стиву. У него как раз мать была на дежурстве, а у бабушки Баки лучше было со свежим украшением не появляться – старушка, несмотря на возраст, зрением могла похвастаться соколиным, моментально бы заметила и устроила головомойку.  
– Ну как, – спросил Стив на полпути, не выдержав. – Тебе больно?  
– Нормально, – процедил сквозь зубы Баки, трагически хмурясь и почему-то хромая. Он уже явно отошел от страха, и теперь, скорее, изображал раненого, как Ричард Арлен в кинокартине «Леди мафии». Баки обожал Арлена после фильма «Крылья» и говорил, что тоже обязательно станет актером. Или пилотом, он еще не решил. И у них со Стивом обязательно будет вот такая настоящая дружба, и чтобы Баки обязательно геройски помирал у Стива на руках, а Стив его целовал на прощанье. И плакал.  
Стив плакать отказывался категорически, он вообще довольно скептически относился к затеям лучшего друга. Баки постоянно приходили в голову странные вещи: то он тащил Стива подглядывать за купающимися работницами с фабрики, то приносил папиросы и уговаривал покурить по-взрослому, хотя сам после первой же затяжки кашлял так, как Стиву не доставалось даже во время приступов. То вот теперь ему загорелось сделать себе настоящую татуировку, и не просто татуировку, он хотел звезду! Как на американском флаге! Правда, Жирняга Роки предупредил его, что просто звезда будет выглядеть странно, будто бы он красный, комми. Баки, конечно, не хотел выглядеть, как комми, поэтому согласился на концентрические круги вокруг звезды, две штуки – за дополнительную папиросу, конечно.  
– Может, лучше размотать и промыть? – предложил Стив дома. – Может быть заражение.  
– Балда, – снисходительно хмыкнул Баки, плюхаясь на стул. – Так же вся краска смоется. Нет, надо ждать, пока кожа не зарастет с краской внутри.  
Стив передернулся. Сама мысль о том, что у Баки что-то там под кожей внутри, вызывала у него легкую тошноту и чувство протеста.  
– Омлет будешь? – спросил он хмуро, чтобы не думать о забинтованном плече друга.  
– Обязательно, – весело ответил Баки. – С утра ничего не ел.  
– Страшно было?  
– А то. Ты же знаешь, ненавижу иголки.  
– Тогда зачем тебе эта татуировка?  
Баки молча наблюдал, как Стив тянется за коробкой с яичным порошком, как смешивает его с молоком и солью и осторожно разводит водой, а потом двумя руками плюхает здоровенную сковороду на плиту.  
– Помнишь, два года назад мы читали «Последнего из могикан», и ты хотел быть индейцем? – сказал наконец Баки, и Стив хмыкнул, улыбаясь.  
– Это ты хотел быть индейцем.  
Баки рассмеялся.  
– Ну хорошо, я хотел быть индейцем, а ты хотел быть Натти Бампо и всех спасти.  
– Я был маленький!  
– Ты и сейчас маленький! Малюсенький Стиви…  
Стив вздохнул и вылил на шипящую сковороду яично-молочную смесь.  
– При чем тут звезда? Захотел татуировку, как у индейца?  
– Нет, – тихо сказал Баки. – Я подумал… Помнишь, как их привязывали к столбу и пытали? И настоящий мужчина… он должен вытерпеть. И не показать, что ему больно. Презирать боль.  
– Это было давно.  
– Это всегда, – отрезал Баки, моментально мрачнея. – Ты не знаешь, а вдруг нас захватят в плен и начнут пытать?  
– Кто?  
– Мало ли кто!  
– Баки, война давно кончилась.  
Тот посопел, глядя исподлобья.  
– А если поймают заводские? Схватят тебя ночью и поволокут под мост! И будут бить кастетами или даже ножом!  
– Ну и нечего ходить по ночам, – пожал плечами Стив и выключил плиту.  
– Ты зануда.  
– А ты выпендриваешься. Лучше честно скажи, что будешь перед Люси Стивенс хвастать.  
Он соскреб со сковороды омлет на большую старую тарелку с красивым выпуклым узором по кромке и поставил ее перед Баки. Тот молчал, тревожно и почти обиженно глядя на него и прижимая ладонью левую руку чуть пониже бинта.  
– Я боюсь, – сказал он наконец едва слышно.  
– Чего? – невольно испугался Стив, подаваясь ближе.  
– Что не выдержу. Что надо будет выдержать, а я не смогу.  
Стив открыл было рот, чтобы уверить друга в том, что ничего плохого с ним никогда не случится, но…  
– Ты выдержишь, – сказал он уверенно. – Я тебя знаю, Баки. Ты обязательно выдержишь. Ты сможешь.  
– Правда?  
– Конечно. Роки тебя три часа колол иголками, и ты даже не заплакал.  
– Ну, это было не так уж и больно, – расслабляясь, заявил Баки и взялся за вилку. – Просто ненавижу иголки, ты же знаешь.  
Стив улыбнулся, глядя, как он с аппетитом поедает омлет. Баки был странным. И мысли у него все время странные появлялись. Вот сам Стив никогда не задумывался над тем, сможет ли он выдержать пытки. Если надо будет – сможет. И Баки сможет. И все эти татуировки тут ни при чем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> маленький фрагмент из упоминающегося фильма "Крылья"  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-P4e1jtve0


	2. 1932

Кровать отвратительно скрипела, пока Баки укладывал его, осторожно, тщательно, будто хрупкую вазу в выложенную ватой коробку. Руки у него тряслись.  
– Ну как? – спросил он шепотом, низко наклоняясь над Стивом и пытаясь разглядеть его лицо в темноте. – Живой?  
– Все нормально, – сипло отозвался Стив, стараясь не шевелиться лишний раз. – Кажется, ребро треснуло.  
– Блядь! – прошипел Баки отворачиваясь и дергая себя за волосы. – Блядь, блядь!  
– Ты не виноват…  
– Придурок! – только Баки умел кричать шепотом, он даже плакать шепотом умел, и еще петь. – Какого черта ты к ним один полез? Не мог меня подождать?  
– Не мог, – честно ответил Стив. – Они его уже бить начали.  
– Начали его, а закончили тобой! Они тебя видели? Видели твое лицо?  
Стив пожал плечами и охнул от кольнувшей в боку боли.  
– Ну, отлично, – шепотом простонал Баки, усаживаясь на кровать рядом с ним. – Мы покойники.  
– Надо сообщить в полицию.  
Баки даже рассмеялся – тихо и обреченно.  
– В полицию. Конечно. Ты знаешь, что мистер Фрейзер уже лет десять как состоит в ККК? Сунешься в полицию, получишь еще одно сломанное ребро, Стив. В лучшем случае…  
Стив прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как горит все внутри и снаружи – от побоев и от стыда.  
– Так не должно быть, – выдавил он через силу, но Баки только головой покачал. Он поднялся и принялся аккуратно раздевать Стива. Тот мог бы и сам, наверное, но уж так повелось: каждый раз, как его отлупят, Баки тащил Стива к себе, укладывал в кровать, раздевал и прикладывал компрессы к ушибам. И заодно рассказывал, какой Стив дурак и бестолочь, что постоянно встревает в драки, а то и куда похуже. Стив уже давно научился пропускать это мимо ушей, но в этот раз Баки молчал. Только сопел и время от времени еле слышно ругался, ощупывая в темноте повреждения и чувствуя, как Стив вздрагивает под его прикосновениями от боли.  
– Кстати, – не выдержал наконец Баки, – ты, наверное, не заметил, лежа физиономией в луже, но твой негр задал стрекача сразу же, как только они принялись за тебя.  
– Его же могли убить.  
– Тебя тоже могли убить. А он мог хотя бы помочь, раз уж ты влез, его защищая… Защитник, тоже мне. Соплей перешибить можно, а все рвется защищать…  
Стив промолчал, упрямо сжимая губы, и Баки замолчал тоже. Он собрал грязную, измусоленную в траве и пыли одежду и, тихо ступая, вышел из комнаты, а потом вернулся с тазом воды и тряпкой. Но только он принялся промывать ссадины Стива, как раздался глухой стук в окно.  
– Это еще… – Баки вскинулся и шагнул к окну, распахивая его настежь.  
– Вот, – раздался тихий незнакомый голос в темноте за окном. – Возьмите, мистер.  
Стив, морщась, приподнялся на локтях, вытягивая шею и пытаясь разглядеть говорящего, но ничего было не видно.  
– Что это? – спросил Баки. За окном зашуршало.  
– Это Джек просил передать. Вашего мальчика побили, мистер. Это поможет. Надо хорошенько растереть.  
Баки недоверчиво хмыкнул, и снова раздалось шуршание.  
– Скажи своему Джеку, что он засранец. Он сбежал и бросил Стива одного. Так не делается.  
– Джек очень испугался, мистер, простите его. Он не сбежал, он сидел в кустах и видел, как вы их всех побили. Вы очень сильный, мистер.  
Баки опять хмыкнул, уже самодовольно, а Стив обессилено рухнул обратно в кровать, зажмуриваясь. В ушах шумело, в трахее твердым куском застрял горящий воздух, а перед глазами плыли зеленые и желтые концентрические круги и вспыхивали звезды.  
– Эй, Стив, – обеспокоенно прошептал Баки прямо у самого лица. – Стиви… Плохо, да? Сейчас станет лучше. Потерпи чуть-чуть.  
Стив потянул носом воздух, стараясь не всхлипывать, потому что было и правда больно и жгуче – поначалу, когда Баки только начал. А потом, медленно, но неотвратимо, под чуткими и жгучими касаниями боль стала понемногу стихать, будто по капле вытекая из избитого тела. Баки растирал его, осторожно втирая в кожу что-то маслянистое и пахучее – мед, сено, что-то еще, какой-то еще был запах, который Стив никак не мог уловить, и дышать становилось все легче, глаза слипались будто сами собой.  
– Спишь? – улыбнулся Баки, в последний раз проводя ладонью по груди, и Стив попытался улыбнуться в ответ, кивнуть, но уже проваливался в сон, глубоко-глубоко и мягко-мягко, будто бы и правда падал в стог ароматного летнего сена.  
Ему снилось много света. Просторное, солнечное небо, трава, щекочущая шею, и Баки – улыбающийся, синеглазый, теплый, совсем близко.  
Проснувшись утром, Стив долго смотрел в лицо спящего рядом друга и почему-то улыбался. Было в этом сне что-то такое, радостное, обещающее много счастья. А, может, и не только во сне.


	3. 1935

В этом доме почти ничего не изменилось: такие же темные стены, тяжелые пыльные гардины, скрипучая рассохшаяся мебель. Пожелтевшая фотокарточка на стене: памятник или скульптура, изображавшая троих детишек, сидящих, плотно прижавшись друг к другу, на белой глыбе льда. Бронзовые часы на бюро, и еще одни – длинные, черные, с боем – на стене. Рыжая вытертая кожа старого дивана… Только папиросная коробка с павлинами теперь стояла на заваленном книгами и конспектами столе – Баки почти непрерывно курил, готовясь к лекциям.  
– Останешься сегодня? – рассеянно спросил Баки, явно думая о чем-то своем, и Стив кивнул. Это стало чем-то вроде традиции с тех пор, как умерла старая миссис Барнс, и Баки остался совсем один. Один – даже думать об этом было неуютно. Стиву хорошо, у него хотя бы была мама, а у Баки вот уже полгода не было никого, только Стив и иногда какие-то девушки, каждый раз разные. Об этом тоже было неуютно думать, по разным причинам. Вообще представлять себе, чем Баки тут занимается со своими девушками в те редкие дни, когда Стив ночует дома, было… странно. Даже не потому, что девушки, а потому что – Баки. Очень неловко представлять себе, что человек, которого ты знаешь, как свои пять пальцев, знаешь на ощупь, на запах, на слух, на… вот это самое ощущение, если кто-то смотрит на тебя, когда ты отвернулся. Что-то вроде легкого, едва различимого касания, ощущения тепла и электричества от близости. Это ощущение от разных людей было разным, и Стив очень хорошо знал, как ощущается Баки, кинувший в его сторону мимолетный взгляд… И представлять себе, что вот этот самый Баки делает все эти вещи с девушками… Странно, очень странно. Даже немножко болезненно.  
– А что с Конни? Она не придет? – спросил Стив, привычно устраиваясь с планшетом на диване. Отсюда было видно сразу и окно, и бюро со всеми его побрякушками, и дымящего папиросой, согнутого над столом Баки. Хочешь, пейзаж рисуй, хочешь – натюрморт, а хочешь – и портрет или фигуру. В особенно душные вечера Баки раздевался до трусов, и Стив рисовал его часами, пока тот не начинал зевать во весь рот и тереть усталые глаза – тогда Стив откладывал карандаши, а Баки книжки, и они шли спать…  
– Конни, – задумчиво пробормотал Баки, грызя карандаш. – Конни. Конни – это кто?  
– Это твоя подруга, придурок.  
– Подруууга… – протянул Баки и перелистнул страницу. – Нет у меня никакой подруги.  
– Поссорились?  
– Мммм… – многозначительно ответил Баки и снова замолк, читая.  
Стив только неодобрительно вздохнул. Конни ему нравилась, она была веселой, бойкой на язык, симпатичной и доброй. Первой из всех, с кем Баки гулял не вечер или два, а почти два месяца.  
– Ты ее обидел? – строго спросил Стив, и Баки поднял всклокоченную голову, глядя на него с недоумением.  
– Почему ты так решил?  
– Потому что до этого ты… – Стив нахмурился, пытаясь подобрать слова. – Ты гулял со всякими девушками.  
– Всякими, – тупо повторил Баки, следя на ним взглядом.  
– Я имею в виду, легкомысленными девушками. А Конни не такая. Она бы не стала с тобой ночевать, если бы это было не серьезно.  
Баки смотрел на него сосредоточенно, постукивая пальцем по нижней губе, а потом достал из коробки папиросу и закурил, щуря левый глаз и глядя на Стива так, будто бы пытался прямо сейчас в уме решить сложную задачу.  
– Она со мной не ночевала, не переживай, – сказал он наконец, выпустив дым в потолок. – Мы даже поцеловались только один раз.  
Баки снова отвернулся к своим учебникам, и теперь уже Стив смотрел на него во все глаза.  
– Ты гулял с ней два месяца без… этого?  
– Ну, надежда всегда остается, – хмыкнул Баки, не поднимая головы. – Но ничего не вышло.  
– Так ты ее из-за этого бросил?  
Баки прикрыл глаза рукой и снова затянулся, медленно выдохнул.  
– Нет.  
– А из-за чего?  
– Это не твое дело.  
Стив пожал плечами.  
– Она мне нравилась…  
– Нравилась? – внезапно рявкнул Баки, разворачиваясь. – Вот и гуляй с ней сам!  
Стив замер, глядя в его горящие глаза – обида, злость… и что-то еще.  
– Это она тебя обидела? – догадался Стив.  
– Нет, – отрезал Баки, снова отворачиваясь. – Никто никого не обидел, просто ничего не получилось. И отстань от меня, у меня еще три главы и чертеж.  
Стив отстал. Он рисовал – лист за листом прикрепляя к планшету и снимая через пятнадцать минут. Бумага была дешевая, тонкая и желтоватая, от кнопок она легко рвалась на углах. Вот улыбающаяся Конни, вот Дюки Лесстер, приятель Баки, вот сам Баки – хмурый, задумчивый, смеющийся, забавно выпятивший губу с прилипшей папиросой, злой и стиснувший зубы, расслабленный с мягкой улыбкой и полуприкрытыми глазами. Обнаженный по пояс – анфас и в три четверти, со спины, сбоку, сидя, стоя, лежа – с закинутой за голову рукой и длинными ресницами с густой тенью под ними…  
– Ты что, меня всего наизусть помнишь? – спросил Баки поздно вечером, разглядывая рисунки.  
– Ты же мой единственный натурщик. Конечно помню.  
Баки задумчиво покачал головой.  
– Тебе надо научиться так же девушек рисовать. Отбою от заказов не будет.  
Стив удрученно хмыкнул.  
– Где же я возьму девушку, которая станет мне позировать. Тем более – вот так.  
– Да не проблема, – дернул плечом Баки. – Иди-ка сюда.  
– Что?  
Баки вытащил что-то из кармана куртки и уселся рядом со Стивом на диван, пихнув его плечом.  
– Гляди.  
В его руках были фотокарточки, изначально красивые и хорошо сделанные, но явно уже на много раз перефотографированные и поэтому потерявшие четкость, ставшие размытыми. На фотографиях были женщины, по одной, по две, на каких-то карточках было сразу по три женщины. И все они были без одежды.  
– Выбирай, – небрежно предложил Баки, царским жестом раскидывая карточки веером.  
– Очень смешно, – кисло пробормотал Стив, невольно заливаясь краской и стараясь не смотреть – груди, груди, темные треугольники промежностей, милые лица, кокетливые жесты, профессионально уложенные драпировки… Баки тихонько рассмеялся, искоса глядя на него.  
– Нравятся? Красотки.  
– Нет, – честно сказал Стив. – Не очень.  
– Легкомысленные девушки? – понимающе кивнул Баки. – Это не для тебя…  
– Не поэтому. Не только поэтому.  
Баки испытующе поглядел на него, но только снова покачал головой.  
– Давай-ка спать.  
Он убрал свою колоду обратно в карман куртки, а Стив пошел в спальню, чтобы расстелить постель. У него тяжело и горячо бухало в груди, а ноги подгибались, на висках выступил пот. И причиной тому были вовсе не порнографические карточки, это он знал точно. Может быть, пришел очередной приступ астмы. А, может быть, что-то случилось с сердцем. С его здоровьем никогда не угадаешь, что заболит в следующий раз, но он уже давно уяснил – болезни нельзя давать волю, иначе подомнет под себя, подчинит и станет диктовать свои условия. Надо терпеть и бороться, тогда она устанет и в конце концов отступит...

– Стив… – пробормотал Баки в постели, обнимая и утыкаясь лицом между лопаток. – Тебе нехорошо?  
– Все нормально, – еле слышно ответил Стив, стараясь лишний раз не дергаться. Сердце стучало в ушах, оглушая, и Баки был невыносимо горячим и медовым, текучим, он касался легко и одновременно плотно, так, что кружилась голова и горело в горле.  
– Можно мне? – Стив не очень понял, о чем просил Баки, но с готовностью кивнул, потому что – это ведь Баки, ему все можно. И тот прижался еще плотней, еще ближе, прокатывая пылающими ладонями по груди и животу, и ниже, так, что Стив не вынес и тихо заскулил, вздрагивая от горячих, мокрых прикосновений к шее. В какой-то момент он, кажется, потерял сознание, а когда очнулся, то уже лежал лицом к Баки, и тот смотрел, смотрел на него с непонятной тоской.  
– Знаешь, что сказала Конни? – спросил он вполголоса. Стив вопросительно нахмурился, и Баки невесело усмехнулся.  
– Она сказала, что я влюблен не в нее, поэтому она не станет со мной больше встречаться. И что лучше бы мне быть осторожней.  
– Осторожней? – переспросил Стив, не очень понимая, о чем речь. Мысли, и до того нечеткие, сейчас окончательно спутались. – Почему? А в кого ты влюблен?  
Баки тихонько рассмеялся и провел пальцами по его щеке, взъерошил мокрые от пота волосы. А потом придвинулся ближе и поцеловал. Губы у него были горячие и мокрые, а еще он толкался в рот языком, и Стив закрыл глаза, обнимая Баки за шею, открывая рот. Странные ощущения, тревожные и плавящие, как будто тебя разламывают пополам, изнанкой наружу. Как пирожок, сонно подумал Стив, облизываясь. С вытекающей начинкой.  
– Можно считать, что у меня уже был первый поцелуй? – спросил он у Баки. – Или считается только когда с девушкой?  
– Можно считать, – очень серьезно ответил Баки. – Только никому не говори.  
– Не буду, – пообещал Стив, почти сразу же засыпая. И до самого утра у него больше ничего не болело.


	4. 1939

Из динамика приемника уже второй раз за вечер лились звуки "Deep Purple", и Хелен Форрест пела о своей потерянной любви. А по всей гостиной, по полу, по столу, дивану, стульям – лежали листы бумаги. Множество бумаги – тонкой, плотной, белой, сероватой. Изрисованной карандашом, тушью, углем, а то и просто чернилами. Фигуры, лица, руки, снова лица, лица, лица. Одно лицо. Уже пять дней Стив рисовал только одно лицо и только по памяти – мама.  
Так странно, что до этого момента ему и в голову не приходило рисовать ее. Нет, была пара набросков – в училище требовали ходить по предприятиям, рисовать фигуры в рабочем процессе. Стив пошел в больницу к матери и весь день зарисовывал медсестер, больных, врачей, посетителей. Мама просто попалась на глаза несколько раз — схематично построенная фигурка в форменном платье и с наколкой в волосах. И все. Даже фотографий не осталось, она считала, что не стоит тратить деньги на такие глупости.  
Остался только Стив.  
И "Deep Purple" за спиной.  
– Ты уже неделю не выходишь из дома, – напряженно сказал Баки, и Стив вздрогнул, переводя на него взгляд.  
– Да, – сказал он, думая о своем. – Я… Мне, знаешь, нужно было побыть одному.  
– Я вижу, – Баки многозначительно оглянулся по сторонам. – Побыл?  
Стив пожал плечами, мусоля в руке карандаш.  
– Вот и хватит, – твердо сказал Баки, вставая со стула. – Сегодня пойдем гулять. Тебе нужно подышать свежим воздухом, совсем зеленый стал.  
– Мне нужно… – Стив нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить что-то, ускользающее от него вот уже несколько дней. Или дольше?  
– Тебе нужно поесть, – сказал Баки, осторожно подхватывая его подмышки и поднимая. – Ты когда ел в последний раз?  
Стив замер в его руках, пораженно глядя снизу вверх.  
– Нет, – сказал он неожиданно ясно. – Не это. Обними меня.  
Баки вздрогнул, отдергивая руки, и отступил на шаг.  
– Пожалуйста, – настойчиво попросил Стив, глядя ему в глаза. – Позволь мне.  
Кажется, он никогда еще не видел такого смятения, страха и обреченной решимости на лице друга. Баки шагнул к нему обратно, крепко обнимая, прижимаясь щекой к щеке и проводя широкими ладонями по спине, и Стив вцепился в него, стараясь дышать размеренно, чтобы не перехватило горло. Он слышал, как у Баки быстро и сильно билось сердце. Чувствовал напряжение в сильных мышцах. Судорожно впившиеся в ребра пальцы, рваные выдохи в шею.  
Они простояли так несколько минут, прежде чем Баки наконец расслабился, и Стив перестал себя чувствовать зажатым парой стальных поручней в несущемся на полной скорости трамвае. Он подождал для верности еще пару минут, и отстранился только тогда, когда Баки уже начал нетерпеливо переминаться с ноги на ногу.  
– Гулять? – спросил он, пытаясь улыбнуться, и Баки кивнул, глядя на него с легким изумлением и, кажется, облегчением.

Нельзя откладывать, думал Стив, глядя, как отливает золотом бегущая вода в лучах закатного солнца. Они несколько раз обошли по кругу Брайант-парк, а теперь сидели у самой чаши фонтана, и на них время от времени падали доносимые ветром теплые брызги. Ничего нельзя оставлять на потом, ведь это «потом» может уже и не случиться. Еще вчера ты небрежно бросал: «Мам, я ушел» и уходил, не оглянувшись, уверенный, что когда вернешься, все будет на том же месте, где оставил: заштопанные брюки на спинке стула, холодная вареная картошка в кастрюле. Мама в кресле – шьющая или читающая газету, всегда дома, а если нет, то она придет, пара часов, и появится на пороге – маленькая, энергичная даже после смены в госпитале, успевшая заскочить к зеленщику или в бакалею – со связкой лука или темной бутылью постного масла…  
А сегодня ты возвращаешься, и в доме тихо. Нет запаха еды, нет цветочного запаха самых простых, но таких родных духов. И никто не придет, дом перестал быть домом в привычном смысле, а черный шкаф осиротел на одно из двух платьев – Стив выбрал то, что ему нравилось больше всего, и отдал работнице морга, и теперь не знал, что делать с остальной одеждой. Все кончилось.  
Он не был готов. Он вообще не был уверен, что к такому можно быть готовым. Все, что у него было внутри, все эти несколько дней после похорон клокотало и рвалось наружу яростным отрицанием: так не должно быть! Люди, родные, близкие, любимые, не должны уходить в никуда, что-то должно оставаться. Надежда должна оставаться.  
Стив пробовал сходить в церковь, но не почувствовал ничего, кроме неловкости и едкого, оседающего на коже чужого горя. Он пробовал пить, но не почувствовал ничего, кроме тошноты и отвращения. Все было бесполезно, утрату ничем не вернешь. Ничего не наверстаешь.  
Но сегодня, когда Баки все-таки не выдержал и пришел к нему, в пустой дом, продуваемый только призрачными мелодиями из радиоприемника, Стив неожиданно понял, в чем выход.  
Тех, кто важен, нельзя откладывать на потом. Нельзя относиться к тому, что есть, как к должному, привыкая и пуская происходящее на самотек. Никто не может предсказать, что случится завтра, но каждый может сделать что-то прямо сегодня.  
Он не знал, что с ними такое случилось, но несколько лет назад, после того поцелуя, который Стив даже толком не запомнил, Баки начал… даже не то чтобы отдаляться. Он все так же оставался лучшим и единственным другом Стива, они проводили много времени вместе, говорили обо всем на свете. Но что-то изменилось, и Стив не сразу понял, что именно. Баки перестал к нему прикасаться. Больше не было этих дружеских объятий, тычков, возни. Даже после смерти матери Баки не обнял его, так, неловко и нерешительно сжал плечо и почти сразу же убрал руку, будто боялся обжечься. Они больше не спали в одной постели. Нет, Баки не возражал, когда Стив оставался, но теперь он каждый раз стаскивал с дивана подушки и устраивался на полу, отдавая Стиву кровать. У него стали чаще ночевать девушки, и как-то незаметно Стив просто окончательно вернулся к себе домой. Он поступил в художественное училище, Баки ходил на лекции в политехнический институт Бруклина, а почти все оставшееся время занимала работа. У них постепенно расходились интересы и появлялись новые знакомые, даже у Стива. Все шло закономерно – они окончательно выросли и начали жить своими жизнями, но что-то Стиву не давало покоя все это время. Что-то было не так. И только сегодня он понял, что именно.  
Он уже слышал о таких людях – в училище шептались об одном из преподавателей, но без осуждения, скорее, даже, с любопытством. Стив видел его пару раз – обычный человек, никаких отличий. Женат, двое детей. И вот это.  
Баки тоже выглядел совершенно обычным, правда, Стив не был уверен, что тот в ближайшее время женится, натура у него была, мягко говоря, ветреной. А что до остального…  
Об этом было так странно думать. Первый поцелуй в жизни Стива был как сам Баки – первый и единственный, немного непонятный, но такой близкий и правильный, что даже в голову не приходило, по каким критериям его можно оценивать. Разумеется, Стив был не против повторения, в конце концов, он так ничего толком и не распробовал. К тому же – это Баки. Просто Баки.  
Баки курил, задумчиво щурясь на садящееся солнце, и время от времени кидал искоса взгляды на Стива. Он все еще переживал, и Стив вспомнил его слова неделю назад: "Конечно, ты справишься сам. Но ты не обязан это делать". Тогда Стив подумал, что Баки говорит о том, что ему не обязательно держать все в себе, что он может расклеиться, и в этом не будет ничего постыдного. Это было очень похоже на Баки – он всегда давал ему шанс отступить, всегда убеждал, что если Стив когда-нибудь сдастся и позволит себе быть таким слабым, каким его видели окружающие, Баки ничуть не разочаруется. Не бросит. Он бы и правда не бросил, но Стив не мог этого позволить самому себе. Пережить разочарование единственного друга было бы тяжело, но свое собственное – почти невозможно.  
А сейчас он вспоминал их разговор, и то, что Баки сказал дальше, про то, что будет с ним до конца. И понимал, что речь шла не о капитуляции. А о том, что справляться не обязательно в одиночку. Что друг, защищающий и поддерживающий в драках, может быть и другом, который поддержит в горе.  
– Пойдем к тебе? – предложил он, когда вторая папироса стлела до окурка. Баки встрепенулся, посмотрел на него с легким изумлением и неожиданно улыбнулся во весь рот.  
– У меня есть журнал с комиксами.  
– С комиксами? – хмыкнул Стив. – Серьезно?  
– Ах, мистер серьезный художник, ну конечно, ты выше этого!  
– Что там, про мальчика в желтом костюме?  
Баки подбоченился, глядя на Стива с наигранным высокомерием.  
– Нет, там про парня в красном плаще. Суперчеловек, одной рукой поднимает автомобили, – он пихнул Стива локтем и рассмеялся. – Тебе понравится.  
– Суперчеловек, – скептически вздохнул Стив и улыбнулся. – Суперлюдей не бывает.  
Баки пожал плечами.  
– Зато бывают обычные люди, которые – просто супер. Пойдем?  
– Пойдем, – кивнул Стив.  
Суперчеловек – это в какой-то степени было даже занятно. По крайней мере приемлемо, особенно, когда Баки наконец-то снова обнимает за плечо, смеется и дурачится, и у них всех хорошо, и все будет хорошо, и никогда не кончится, потому что если и это кончится, будет совсем невозможно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artie Shaw & Helen Forrest - "Deep Purple"  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mm0Ip_pIKT0


	5. 1943

В следующие несколько недель Стив не раз вспоминал слова доктора Эрскина: «Сыворотка развивает все, что внутри, от нее хорошее становится великим, плохое – ужасным». Кажется, добрый доктор все-таки просчитался с выбором, потому что… потому что Стив чувствовал, как под влиянием сыворотки в нем растет и развивается что-то, что он никак бы не назвал великим или даже хорошим. Да, это не было ужасным злом, это просто было...  
– Парень, ты просто возмутительно, непристойно здоров, – сказал ему врач, к которому Стив заглянул после очередного съемочного дня. – Прекрасные легкие, отличные сосуды, сердце работает, как насос! Что тебя беспокоит?  
– Я… – запнулся Стив. – Я необычно себя чувствую.  
– Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, конечно, для тебя это необычно. Но придется привыкать. Если Эрскин не ошибался, а он ошибался вряд ли, теперь это у тебя надолго. Болезнь под названием «здоровье». Я бы не отказался заразиться, парень.  
В кабинет заглянула медсестра, и, увидев посетителя, извинилась и тут же закрыла дверь. Но этого было достаточно. Стив стиснул зубы от стыда, и врач, понимающе приглушив голос, негромко спросил, кивая вниз:  
– Часто такая эрекция?  
Стив не сразу понял, о чем речь, а когда все-таки догадался, покраснел, неловко кивнув. В ушах шумело.  
– Могу только позавидовать, – вздохнул врач, притягивая к себе бланк, – но, поверь мне, Стивен, в твоем возрасте и твоем физическом состоянии это абсолютно нормально. Могу прописать бром, но, боюсь, на тебя он не подействует… Лучше получай удовольствие от ситуации. Девчонки, поди, так и липнут, а?  
Врач рассмеялся, подмигивая, и Стив, неловко попрощавшись, торопливо ушел.  
Если бы дело было только в девушках! Они, конечно, стали проявлять к Стиву гораздо больше внимания, чем раньше. Чего уж там, он за всю жизнь не получал такого количества заинтересованных взглядов в свою сторону, которое теперь набиралось за полчаса после выхода из дома. Тело, конечно же, реагировало на все эти улыбки, взгляды, порой и прямые предложения. С телом Стив умел справляться с детства, когда оно отказывалось работать так, как положено, справится и теперь, когда оно внезапно заработало выше всяких похвал.  
Другое дело – разум. Ощущение было, будто такое красивое, такое ладное, такое сильное тело подчиняет себе и мысли тоже. Желания.  
Стив нормально относился к тому, что теперь его тело чаще и больше требует еды, но его смущало то, какое удовольствие он начал получать от обычной жареной картошки, от капустного салата, а мясо! Простое жареное мясо вызывало внутри такой взрыв восторга, что становилось даже неудобно. А самое странное, что теперь он довольно часто начал думать о еде. То просто о том, что было бы неплохо закусить, а то сами собой всплывали в голове очень яркие и красочные картинки: цельный поросенок на овальном блюде, обложенными яблоками, с бумажными кисточками в ушах (свадьба маминой подруги, Стиву полтора года и он сидит у мамы на руках, глядя на стол сверху вниз). Куски кукурузного пудинга в тарелке с горячим молоком, пудинг плотный, солоноватый, похожий на слежавшуюся в кастрюле холодную кашу (Стив первый раз зашел в гости к Баки, ему восемь лет, а Баки уже девять, и он с удовольствием ест эту необычную еду, и Стив тоже ест, чтобы не обидеть бабушку Баки, и еда неожиданно оказывается не такой уж плохой, это даже вкусно). Шкворчащие на сковородке блинчики, целая гора их на тарелке, и тонкая медовая струйка кленового сиропа льется сверху, вычерчивая зигзаги и петли на пористой поверхности верхнего блинчика (день рождения Стива, ему четырнадцать лет, у мамы уже два месяца нет работы, потому что все предприятия и банки поразорялись, и ни у кого нет работы, и чтобы испечь эти блинчики, она отнесла в ломбард отцовский нож для писем, с рукояткой из слоновьей кости, и Стив сначала хотел ругаться и бежать возвращать нож, но потом они вдвоем сели за стол, и Стив под маминым взглядом стал есть эти блинчики один за другим, щедро заливая сиропом, хотя кусок в горло не лез и хотелось плакать).  
Откуда высыпались эти воспоминания, он понятия не имел, но обострившиеся чувства как наяву воспроизводили все давно забытые запахи, вкусы, даже тактильные ощущения. Такие мысли можно было глушить, по прошествии пары недель Стив научился с ними справляться и не заглядываться на каждый пончик, появляющийся в поле зрения.  
Кроме еды телу требовалось больше движения. С этим проблем не было – Стив бегал каждый день по набережной, не меньше двух часов, иначе было не заснуть. Но и тут в голову начинали приходить самые странные идеи – подпрыгнуть и уцепиться руками за ветку дерева, влезть на самый верх, а потом спрыгнуть на землю с высоты трехэтажного дома. Подхватить под капот вставший поперек дороги автомобиль и развернуть его вдоль, чтобы не мешал другим. Прыгнуть с моста в Ист-Ривер и проплыть под водой несколько десятков метров, чтобы потом вынырнуть, отфыркиваясь и улыбаясь от странного наслаждения, пронизывающего каждый дюйм тела, будто закипающая под кожей газированная вода… В общем, и эти порывы Стив научился усмирять. Наяву.  
А вот сны ему не подчинялись.  
Сны были яркими, четкими, чувственными и иногда совершенно непристойными. И почти каждую ночь ему снился Баки.  
Баки.  
Баки.  
Его улыбка, его игриво приподнятая бровь, как он хохочет, сгибаясь пополам. Как он лениво потягивается в постели – обнаженный, раскрытый, мягкий и теплый, довольный и сытый. Или наоборот – голодный и нервный, резкий, с обжигающими ладонями и воспаленными губами, жадный. Такой, каким Баки с ним не бывал. Такой, каким Стив его себе и не представлял никогда…  
Они спали вместе, не часто, но достаточно регулярно: раз или два в месяц. Стиву было более чем достаточно медленных поцелуев, осторожных касаний, доводящих до быстрой и болезненной разрядки, и тесных объятий, в которых можно было расслабиться и на несколько часов сбежать от постоянной боли и недомогания. С Баки он чувствовал себя лучше, здоровей.  
Но только сейчас Стив понял, что такое быть по-настоящему здоровым. И это чертово здоровье, просачивающееся в сны, делало каждую ночь совершенно безумной.  
Оказывается, Стив знал, какой Баки на вкус, или это сработало его в последние дни безудержное воображение, но во сне он целовал Баки повсюду, вылизывал его пах и мошонку, брал в рот член – и в этом не было ничего странного или отталкивающего. Наоборот, во сне в этом был какой-то особенный смысл. Все эти жидкости, запахи, потайные душные местечки, мучительные, такие сладкие стоны, то зажмуренные, то потрясенно распахнутые синие, яркие глаза и липкие горячие губы, готовно раскрывающиеся ему навстречу в ответном жесте доверия …  
Стив не думал, что так вообще можно делать. Он, разумеется, знал, как положено делать это с девушками, Баки его достаточно просветил на тот случай, если вдруг Стиву все-таки попадется дама его мечты, шансы на что, разумеется, стремились к нулю. Но о том, что в рот можно не только целовать, Баки не упоминал, и Стив подозревал, что тут всему виной его собственные тайные пороки. Слава богу, что они проявляли себя только в снах, но ему даже писать еженедельное письмо другу на фронт теперь было стыдно, и Стив не представлял, как будет смотреть Баки в глаза, когда они наконец встретятся.  
«Ты так и не ответил на мое прошлое письмо, – писал Стив, сосредоточенно царапая пером бумагу. – Наверное, оно затерялось в пути. Если так, то ты еще не знаешь, что в моей жизни многое изменилось».  
Он нахмурился, думая, писать ли о том, что он, кажется, все-таки встретил самую лучшую девушку на свете, но решил, что об этом не стоит, тем более, что агент Картер вряд ли сейчас о нем вспоминает.  
«Ты бы не узнал меня, если б увидел сейчас, Баки. Я уже не тот тощий сопляк, которого ты легко мог придушить одной рукой, просто обняв. Сейчас бы тебе пришлось потрудиться».  
Горячее возбуждение тут же ударило под дых от одной только мысли, что Баки обнимает его по своему обыкновению, прижимая к себе, вдавливая тяжелые ладони под лопатки, прижимаясь бедрами к бедрам… Черт возьми, растерянно подумал Стив, если он чувствовал что-то подобное каждый раз, как он ухитрялся быть таким сдержанным и осторожным? Наверное, все дело в опыте, и Стив тоже со временем научится управлять своим возбуждением. Еще бы научиться управлять снами и этими странными желаниями, просыпающимися по ночам.  
«На самом деле я пишу это письмо только для того, чтобы сказать, как я скучаю по тебе. С самого детства я привык, что ты всегда рядом, что с тобой можно поделиться любой мыслью, что тебя можно обнять перед сном. Сейчас мне многим хочется с тобой поделиться, Баки. И я с нетерпением жду того момента, когда мы снова встретимся и обнимемся. Береги себя для нашей встречи. Твой Стив».  
Все слова звучали искусственно и неточно, и Стив бы все отдал за одну возможность просто поехать на фронт и сражаться рядом со своим другом. Плечом к плечу. И плевать на глупые сны, они бы наверняка сразу же кончились, это тут Стива корежит от тоски по Баки, вот и снится черт знает что. Просто быть рядом. Выполнять свой долг – там, на передовой.  
Стив вздохнул и сложил письмо, запечатал конверт. Посмотрел на часы – уже утро, через два часа ему нужно быть в студии, снимать очередной ролик про Капитана Америку.  
«Что бы ни случилось, ты должен пообещать мне, что всегда будешь самим собой», – вот что добавил Авраам Эрскин тем вечером перед экспериментом. Кажется, он был полностью уверен в Стиве. А если так, то и Стив не имеет права в себе сомневаться.  
Он просто скучает.


	6. 1944

Прошло уже около недели, а они все никак не могли поговорить. Сборы, подготовка к походу, экипировка, эти странные, тревожные переглядывания с мисс Картер. Она была зла, что там, она была в ярости. И это было слишком сложно для Стива. Мисс Картер – девушка, о которой он не мог и мечтать. Идеальная. Сильная, решительная, красивая. Но такая далекая. На нее можно было любоваться, о ней даже можно было мечтать (прикоснуться к руке, поцеловать в щеку, пригласить на танец… дальше фантазия работать отказывалась), но все те вещи, о которых после отбоя рассказывают друг другу бойцы, смачно похохатывая и причмокивая? К ней это не относилось, не задевало ее и краем.  
А вот Баки…  
Стив никак не мог понять, что изменилось, но после уничтожения базы "Гидры" и возвращения в лагерь между ним и его лучшим другом будто выросла стена. Они конечно же перекинулись парой слов сразу по возвращении, потом выпили в пабе, и, честно говоря, Стив очень надеялся, что этот вечер закончится в его свежевыделенной комнате при штабе. Но Баки, выпивший не меньше половины бутылки отличного скотча и, кажется, так толком и не захмелевший, незаметно ускользнул, стоило Стиву отвлечься на разговор с кокетливой официанткой. Прождав его возвращения полчаса, Стив отправился к себе один. Тогда он еще думал, что это какое-то недоразумение. Но за следующие несколько дней это недоразумение так и не разрешилось. Баки избегал его. Избегал разговоров, избегал даже находиться наедине. Не проявлял никакой враждебности, даже наоборот, Стив время от времени ловил на себе взгляды друга, которые не мог квалифицировать иначе чем нежные или даже восхищенные. Но это определенно был совсем не тот Баки, с которым Стив распрощался на Кони-Айленде чуть меньше года назад.  
Тот, знакомый с детства Баки готов был зубоскалить по любому поводу. Этот Баки был постоянно мрачен, и когда все-таки улыбался, в глазах по-прежнему стояла тоска. Тот Баки очаровывал любую компанию, в которую попадал, а девушки к нему так и липли. Этот держался особняком от всех и даже на призывные взгляды хорошеньких англичанок реагировал только кривой ухмылкой.  
И, наконец, тот Баки на уже прямое предложение пойти к Стиву и поговорить, не смотрел бы с таким испугом. Не шел бы по улице за Стивом вслед, сутулясь и стиснув зубы, будто бы его ведут на очередную пытку.  
Правда, когда они наконец добрались до комнаты, и Стив сварил им по кружке настоящего американского кофе на маленькой, непонятно от чего работающей горелке, презентованной Старком, Баки немного отошел. Что было тому виной, кофе, щедро добавленный в него коньяк или сам Стив, который завел разговор со своих злоключениях в тренировочном лагере, стараясь описывать их в юмористическом ключе, он не знал. Но к тому моменту, как рассказ дошел до момента преображения, Баки снова нахмурился и стиснул зубы.  
– Тебе кололи что-то? Такое, синее?  
– Да, – кивнул Стив. – Сразу десяток огромных ампул. Не знаю, как я не помер сразу же.  
Баки покивал.  
– Я тоже.  
– Ты… – Стив даже приподнялся, а потом сел обратно, опуская голову. – Вот как.  
Баки попытался улыбнуться, но получилось у него не слишком хорошо  
– Помнишь? – он показал взглядом на свое плечо. Под рукавом рубахи татуировку было не видно, но Стив кивнул, понимая, о чем он.  
– Я боялся, что не выдержу и подведу… всех. Но, знаешь, они ни о чем не спрашивали. Я думал, они будут спрашивать, а им ничего было не нужно. И это пугало больше всего.  
– Они пытались воссоздать формулу Эрскина, – сказал Стив, хмурясь. – Найти способ делать таких, как я.  
Баки невесело усмехнулся, поводя плечами.  
– Даже жаль, что со мной у них не вышло. Но по крайней мере я не закончил, как те трое ребят до меня... – он посмотрел на Стива в упор. – Ты меня спас. Маленький Стиви вырос… каким же ты стал…  
– Тебе не нравится? – прямо спросил Стив. – Я имею в виду… Ты даже не обнял меня. Для тебя имело значение то, каким я был раньше?  
Баки ошеломленно моргнул и медленно, будто не веря сам себе, рассмеялся.  
– Ты видел себя со стороны? Как это может не нравиться? Я просто завидую, такие мускулы… – он покачал головой, отводя взгляд. – Мне теперь до тебя далеко.  
– Я не понимаю, – вынужден был признаться Стив. Его угнетала собственная беспомощность, он видел, что Баки что-то мучает, гнетет, но никак не мог уловить, что именно с ним происходит. Он и раньше толком не понимал своего лучшего друга, а сейчас, когда Баки словно закрывался с каждой секундой все сильней...  
Баки встал и будто бы специально отошел подальше, вздернул вверх раму окна – по ногам тут же свистнуло свежим ночным ветром – и закурил. Пальцы у него – Стив даже отсюда видел – подрагивали, и кончик папиросы не с первого раза поймал пригибающийся огонек.  
– Конечно, ты не понимаешь, – горько и даже немного зло улыбнулся Баки. – Ты получил все, о чем мечтал. Ты теперь герой. И эта красотка в красном платье. – Он затянулся и выпустил дым сквозь зубы. – У нее такой сексуальный акцент, я бы тоже не прочь…  
– Баки, – устало одернул его Стив, и тот резко мотнул головой, обжигая кипящим взглядом.  
– Позовешь на свадьбу?  
– Прекрати.  
– Хотя, сейчас ты можешь найти себе и кого получше…  
Стив встал, и Баки будто качнуло к нему, он замер, опустив руку, и ветер выбивал из папиросы длинные искры. Потребовался только один шаг, чтобы оказаться вплотную, схватить за моментально напрягшиеся плечи.  
– Да что с тобой? – растерянно спросил Стив, и как-то в тот же момент понял. Это было необъяснимо, но очень четко, как Баки выдохнул, едва заметно подаваясь навстречу, как скользнул горячим взглядом по рту Стива, как приоткрыл губы, упрямо вскидывая подбородок…  
– Когда я смотрел снизу, это все выглядело иначе, – пояснил Стив скорее самому себе, а через секунду они столкнулись, и Баки тут же укусил его и застонал, раскрываясь и подставляясь под поцелуй, и Стив успел смутно подумать о том, что этот новый – еще один новый Баки – совсем такой же, как тот Баки из его снов: незнакомый и жадный, дрожащий и отчаянный… А потом наступил хаос.  
– Дурак, – шипел Баки, вздрагивая и сдирая с себя рубаху, подставляя гладкие сильные плечи, шею, грудь под рот Стива. – Зачем я тебе? Эта агент Картер... та еще штучка...  
– Замолчи, – попросил его Стив, понимая, что в реальности все это гораздо больше, сильней и горячей, чем в его снах. И совершенно так же кружит голову и невозможно оторваться, а в паху горит до боли, и теперь он точно знает, что можно в рот – Баки не откажется. Можно куда угодно, Баки сам хватает его за руки и показывает, куда еще. И вот от этого ощущения, и от почти жалобного всхлипа Баки, когда он его там трогает, от впившихся в плечи пальцев, от острого кадыка, дернувшегося прямо перед носом, от вкуса кожи, резких запахов и рваного, судорожного дыхания – от контроля Стива не остается почти ничего.  
Им было больно, обоим. И обоим было плевать и на боль, и на грязь. Стив все твердил, как он скучал, как думал о нем каждый день и целовал его каждую ночь. А Баки только фыркал и держался за его шею так, как будто Стив был дикой лошадью, на которой ему нужно во что бы то ни стало удержаться. И улыбался, как безумный, подаваясь навстречу и прикрывая глаза…  
…Это было странно – держать Баки вот так. Его широкие сильные ладони сейчас казались изящными, а пальцы – тонкими. Широкая грудная клетка с отлично развитыми мышцами – хрупкой, особенно сейчас, когда друг перестал быть надежной несдвигаемой стеной, защищающей от невзгод и хулиганов. Когда смерть прошла так рядом, что едва не забрала самое дорогое, что было у Стива Роджерса. Единственное.  
Теперь моя очередь, думал Стив, обнимая тяжело дышащего Баки. Он уткнулся в мокрое плечо, одним глазом разглядывая старую татуировку. Рисунок давно поплыл, оставался только смазанный контур – звезда и концентрические круги вокруг. Стив невольно усмехнулся, представляя, как такой узор будет выглядеть на круглом щите из загадочного металла. Со щитом или на щите?.. Что-то из истории?.. Греки?.. Неважно.  
Вывернувшись из его рук, Баки прошлепал к окну за свои портсигаром, но сразу же вернулся обратно, лег на живот, подставляясь под тяжелую руку. Стив смотрел, как Баки курит, опершись на локти, опустив голову и искоса поглядывая на него – темно и быстро.  
– Мы оба изменились, – пробормотал Стив себе под нос, но Баки дернул плечом.  
– Нет. Ты совсем не изменился. Все такой же наивный и прямолинейный. Стив Роджерс. Только стал слегка повыше. Сверху все выглядит иначе, да, Стиви?  
Стив наклонился, целуя Баки под стриженым затылком, проводя языком по соленой от пота шее.  
– А вот я изменился, – уже глуше продолжил Баки, напряженно замирая под его касаниями. – Я боюсь. И я не уверен, что от меня есть толк, когда я каждую минуту боюсь. Не смерти, даже не того, что покалечит.  
Он повернулся на бок, глядя на Стива через плечо.  
– Я пойду с тобой, но пообещай мне одну вещь. Не оставляй им меня живым… Стой, – он прижал пальцы к раскрывшимся для ответа губам Стива. – Я знаю, что ты не можешь обещать. Это война, никто никому ничего не может обещать. Просто скажи, и я тебе поверю. Мне нужно тебе верить.  
Стив аккуратно отвел его руку и наклонился, целуя горчащие от никотина губы.  
– Я обещаю, Баки.  
Стив отстранился, невольно хмурясь: Баки выглядел бледным и изможденным, с закрытыми глазами, с воспаленными зацелованными губами. Все так же не открывая глаз, тот поднял опущенную до пола руку с тлеющей папиросой, затянулся и выпустил дым. И тут же скривился, моргая:  
– Что это за папиросы?  
– Какие-то местные, – пожал плечами Стив.  
– Ну и дрянь. Как солому куришь. Они хоть кладут туда табак?  
Он снова перевернулся, чтобы загасить окурок, и Стив рассмеялся, утыкаясь лицом ему в загривок и обеими руками обхватывая под грудь.  
– Хочешь секрет? – едва слышно пробормотал Баки в матрас, но Стив расслышал и подтверждающе хмыкнул.  
– Раньше, – так же тихо сказал Баки, – давно. Я иногда представлял себе, что бы было, если бы ты был чуть-чуть побольше.  
– И как, – серьезно поинтересовался Стив, – я теперь соответствую тем твоим представлениям?  
– Да, – очень просто ответил Баки, и Стив почувствовал, как новая волна горячки окатывает его с головы до ног.


End file.
